Various financial transactions can be carried out through credit card systems. Each credit card and the associated cards are issued by a financial institution. However, credit card security relies on the physical security of the card, as well as the privacy of the credit card information (such as the card number and the expiration date). When a credit card is lost or stolen, or when the credit card information is stolen, a person other than the card owner having access to the physical card or the credit card information can easily place fraudulent charges on the lost, stolen, or compromised credit card.